


Weird Stuff Happens

by stillicidiums (disjointedeloquence)



Category: Black Hole High | Strange Days at Blake Holsey High
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disjointedeloquence/pseuds/stillicidiums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember the words...Josie will change the world. Change is good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Stuff Happens

She knocks on his door at 9:28 P.M., Eastern Standard Time, March 19, 1979.

“Come in,” comes his voice from inside. She turns the knob before he finishes, pushing open the door.

“Good evening, Victor,” she says. She smiles, and closes the door behind her.

He smiles, setting some papers down on his desk. “Hi, Sarah.”

She sits down on the stool across from his desk. “What are you working on?”

He turns in his chair. “Nothing right now,” he says. “But I’ll be working on a lot of things soon.” He holds out a paper to her bearing a familiar seal, and grins widely.

“Oh my god,” she says, taking it from his hand. She reads from the letter: “‘ _Dear Victor, on behalf of the Admissions Committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the MIT Class of 1983_ …’ Oh my god. Oh my god!” She jumps up and bridges the two-foot gap over to wrap her arms around him. “You did it! This is so great, Victor!”

His face is flushed when she hands the letter back to him after pulling away. He places the letter back on his desk, and turns to look up at her. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Oh, that’s nonsense!” she says. “You had what it took either way.”

He shrugs. “Maybe,” he says.

“No,” she says. “Definitely.”

 

He’s quiet. He fiddles with the hem of his untucked shirt.

“Are you all right?” she asks.

“Yeah,” he says. “I just…I wanted to ask you something.”

She sits back down in the stool. “Anything.”

“So, they haven’t announced it yet, but Prom will be coming up next month. I was…I was wondering…”

“If I’d go with you?” she asks.

He turns a darker shade of pink than before. “If…if you want.”

“I’d love to,” she says.

"I like you a lot," he blurts out.

She grins. "I know," she says, standing.

He stands up, too. After two years, he’s finally a few inches taller than her. He leans down, and she closes the gap. His lips are soft against hers, gentle. She presses her lips back against his, firm and adamant. She feels his lips struggling to smile and kiss her at once.

 

Suddenly, Victor is still. The clock ceases ticking.

Sarah pulls away.

“What are you doing?” comes the voice. His voice.

She turns to face him.

“This was _not_ part of the _plan_ ,” he says. He stands tall at the closed door. His eyes pierce through hers.

She crosses the room to him. “Is there not room for alteration?” she asks.

He frowns at her - a nearly imperceptible shift she has learned to recognize.

“I know what I’m doing,” she says. There is fire in her eyes. “I care for him.”

“You’ll lose sight of the mission,” he replies.

She smiles. “No,” she says. “I won’t.”

He breathes out through his nose - a modified sigh.

“I know the plan,” she says. She turns to look at Victor, still leaning forward with puckered lips. “He won’t fail. I won’t allow it.”

He tilts his head, quirks his brow. “If you’re certain.” His voice is grim.

 

She crosses back to her former place, leans back in to Victor, presses her lips to his with a smile. There’s a sound—like a strobe—and Victor’s lips are moving against hers again, his shaky hand reaching to softly and nervously grip her forearm.

In her periphery, the door is no longer blocked.

She snakes her hand into his hair, and he grips her arm tighter. He is more breathless than she is when they pull apart, but she still feels a thrill.

He grins at her, and she smiles back. “My favorite color is blue,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a pretty long endeavor. I'm combining Jim Rapsas's statements on canon and un-used plot points from the forums, the series as broadcast, and my own artistic liberties with things that aren't seen or touched on in either the series or Jim's forum posts.
> 
> The ideal outcome of this project is going to be - in short - an incredibly long fic. It will span all the students' years at BHH (as covered on the show), though it will mirror the series in that Josie will be the main focus at the beginning (aside from the prologue). Then I will work on adapting the fourth season that never happened, as per the info on the forums.
> 
> The title is a nod to what - according to one of Jim's posts on the forums - was going to, at one point, be the title for the series.
> 
> Hopefully this will be rewarding! Let's get it done.
> 
> Chapter One to be posted in early May.


End file.
